Soul Shocker
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Mana had come from an unearthly family. They had always been a little weird. The weirdest part was that none of her family believed in Beyblade. It was inhumane to control sacred spirits. Mana didn't believe in this statement. At least, Guardian Kyuubi had agreed to work with her. Now, she has to skirt around family to participate in tournaments. And it changes when she's taken.


**Soul Shocker**

 **A/N:** So, how's everybody doing? Me? I'm doing well. I've been reading updates from others and leaving reviews, but I have been neglecting my own works. I am rewriting a few of them as my writing has vastly improved. I can't guarantee the chapters will be super long, but I will try my best. I thought I'd redo Mana's story first. Well, I hope you enjoy. Please review after you read each chapter. Critiques and praise are always a lovely thing. 3

 **Chapter 1 – Mana Geist**

Sneaking out of the house wasn't a grand thing. Mana wouldn't recommend sneaking around on a daily basis. Then again, she would have been the pot calling the kettle black. She was currently sneaking out of her bedroom window. It was the middle of the day; however, she didn't want her parents questioning her whereabouts. She would be back before they noticed she was gone. Mana jumped off the porch roof before landing in a crouched positon in the backyard. Her black combat boots slipped in the grass, it had been raining, before she took off to the forest path behind her house. She was not going to be late for the biggest tournament of the century. Metal Bey City was the hub ground for Beyblade, and she wasn't allowed to join the festivities. Well, she was forbidden. It didn't stop her from going to watch the tournaments. Mana didn't want to risk her parents seeing her on TV. She took the Beyblade out of the holder before holding it up to get a better look at it. The black and lime green blade gleamed in the sun. The metal center piece seemed to glow a lime green before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. She grinned. Guardian Kyuubi was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She placed the blade back in its holder before bolting toward the city. Her family lived on the outskirts of the town, so she had to walk quite a distance.

When the stadium came into view, she grinned. Her eyes flashed red as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. The girl shook her head. She was not going to be distracted by something that she couldn't control. Her eyes flashed red once again as the thing came closer. A lime green flame flew up around her before a six-tailed fox appeared. It yelped before the ghoul was scared away. Kyuubi grabbed a hold of it before a will o' wisp shot through the ghoul. A soul appeared before the fox locked it into the collar that was around his neck. He stared at Mana before making a noise. You must be more concerned about ghouls, Kit. If they notice you can see them, they will come after you. With that, he disappeared as she sighed. The girl knew that her family had a gift. A gift that helped others whenever they asked for their help. The Geist Family was known for their abilities to see spirits, ghouls and ghosts. Not one of them, sans Mana, owned a Beyblade. The family believed that the art of Beyblade was forcing these beings to battle; however, Mana had an agreement with Kyuubi. He would let her use him in a beybattle as long as he was able to collect the souls of the ghouls that liked to appear around him. She grinned as she thought about their agreement. He allowed her to Beyblade. She adored Kyuubi and treated him with respect. She walked into the stadium as the tournament was starting. She watched the TVs that lined the walls as she made her way to the seating area of the stadium.

"I wish I could join a tournament," she said as she continued her walk down the hall. Her eyes flashed red again as she looked around her. She hadn't noticed a ghoul or spirit wandering through the hallway; however, her eyes hadn't gone to their natural born color. The girl was starting to get worried. Kyuubi growled within the back of her mind. He hadn't appeared like he had the last time; this was starting to worry the girl. She shouldn't have come to the tournament. She knew, in the back of her mind, she should have stayed home as she was sneaking out her window. Cackling was heard throughout the hallway before her sight went black. She heard Kyuubi in the back of her mind, but she was drifting out of consciousness. The fox growled as the lime green flames flickered around Mana's unconscious body; however, he had no chance to things that weren't spiritual. He disappeared as he wondered how a human was able to activate her vision. Though, once he saw him, Kyuubi knew that he was a ghoul. A human ghoul was rare, but it wasn't unheard of – he had never seen one until now however. He curled his energy around Mana as she was taken away by a group of people.

* * *

Gingka and the gang dodged beyblades as they tried to get within the fortress that was Doki's Dark Nebula building. They needed to get to Ryuga before he was finished gaining strength. They had to defeat L Drago. The Pegasus user bit his lip as he released his trusted blade to get rid of the automatic beyblade launchers. The barrage of beyblades stopped as the last launcher was destroyed. He gave a sigh of relief before looking at the others. All of them were huffing and puffing, but it seemed that none of them were truly injured. Kenta fell to the grass as he tried to catch his breath. The young boy was not up to the same strength as the others as his bey lay in the grass a few inches away from him. Gingka helped him to his feet before grinning.

"You can do it, Kenta! We got through their first line of defense. We can get through the rest of them." His words seemed to encourage Kenta as the boy grinned as he reloaded his beyblade. He was going to help his friend no matter the problem or issue.

Kyoya hopped out of the tree before narrowing his eyes. He knew Doki's defense lines. He was hoping he wouldn't send out the next one. Though, his prayers weren't answered as Doki's nail scratching voice was heard over the intercom. He glared at the device as the others turned to look at it as well. Gingka made a face as he spoke.

"We will get to you, Doki! I will stop you."

The man laughed again. "It is amusing to see how much you try, Gingka." Gingka could almost see the man grinning. "You won't be able to stop Ryuga. Why don't you just give up?"

"I will never give up!" yelled the Pegasus user. "Do you hear me?!"

"So be it," he said after a pause had occurred. "I'm sure Kyoya will appreciate this next opponent for the four of you." He didn't count Madoka since the girl didn't have a beyblade on her at the moment. A girl appeared in the grass as she let the wind whip her hair around before it stopped. The lime green strand fell over her left eye before she grinned at them. One eye was green while the other was red. A device was placed over her right eye. She held a launcher at them.

"I want you to meet Mana, Gingka. If you can get passed her, I think I'll let you into the building to try and find Ryuga and I." After that, the connection was disabled.

The group held out their launchers. Kyoya growled as he gripped his launcher tightly. He had fought Mana before while he was in with Doki. It was not a pleasant experience. Not to mention, he always thought she was fighting against Doki's control whenever she was beyblading any opponent. Not to mention, it seemed as if her beyblade was only following her orders with half its strength. Though, half strength was still pretty powerful for the girl.

"I will make sure you don't get past this field," she said with a slight growl. "I take my job as Doki's primary defense against intruders seriously. None of you will pass by me."

The group stood in a stance before a silent countdown was spoken. All beyblades were launched onto the field. Mana was the first to act as her blade lit up in a lime green flame. The flame had blinded Gingka, Benkai and Kenta. Kyoya had covered his eyes since he knew how Mana worked at the beginning. She became unpredictable after she knew her opponents. Though, it seemed she wasn't playing around before she spoke.

"Guardian Kyuubi!"

A six-tailed fox appeared within the lime green flames. The fox yelped as his tails separated as will o' wisps appeared between them. Five of them appeared. The fox's eyes glowed red as he moved the symbols on his collar around his neck. The chains wrapped around his collar and front legs clanged as he stared at the group. He whined as he looked at Mana afterward. He knew she was being controlled by that device above her eye. He could do nothing to stop her though as she ordered him to attack the group.

 _I am sorry_ were his words thought nobody else seemed to hear him as he attacked the group.


End file.
